Till the day we meet again!
by Kataru
Summary: Gah hah hah hah hah! Chapter 2 is UP!
1. The Rebuilt of Vipers Manor

A soldier come to Dario

**Title:**Till the day we meet again 

**Chapter: **1 (The Rebuilt of the Vipers Manor) 

**By: **The Chrono Trigger (me! Gah hah hah hah hah )

================================================================================

Disclaimer: I don't own CC (Obcourse! Damn you!!) All the characters are owned and copyright by Squaresoft ©

Note: Be responsible Reader, read and write a review!

================================================================================

A soldier come to Dario's House to tell that the Vipers Manor is finally finished. He jump-up on excitement and quickly wear his armor and head to Vipers Manor. At the gate, he saw Radius and Balthazar talking or discussing something. "Gah hah hah hah" All the workers and soldiers, including Radius and Balthazar got his attention "Welcome Sir Dario" They all greet him warmly and respectively. He walk to the front of the Vipers manor main Door and take a speech " Thank you everyone, for your support and effort on rebuilding this Vipers Manor....and let Celebrate!!" They happily hug each other (meow corny) and shake their hands. Radius and Balthazar walk over to Dario.

"Why don't we invite the 4 devas, Sir?" Balthazar Suggested

"And not only the 4 devas" Radius added

"Hmmm...Okey, good idea. Do whatever you want and be responsible to all of that coz I have no idea how. Dario I mean General Dario agreed.

"Yes Sir!! Well be responsible to all of that and leave those things to us!!"

Balthazar use the Epoch to bring them (Radius) in another world (don't ask me how). As they arrived, they don't waste their time, they immediately go to the Vipers Manor and explain everything to them. Viper order the soldiers to send the news to them (Damn! You know them, its Leena, Greco, Harle, Kid, Doc, Orlah, Zappa, etc.) Gah hah hah hah they all come and meet at Vipers Manor. Some go with Epoch and some with the use of Amulet. 

After all the preparations, they all arrived in Vipers Manor (Home World). The Vipers Manor was full of People, some are from Arni Village, Termina and Guldove. 

They all amazed when they saw the new and Improve Vipers Manor. They walk around and Enjoy As for Riddle and Glenn.

"This is really different from our world" Glenn started

"Yes, this world has a lot of differences from our world" Riddle replied

"The tone of your voice, wants to say something, Miss Riddle" he said facing Riddle. Riddle Smile. "Glenn? Are you Glenn?" a voice coming at his Back. Glenn eyes widened and his heart spark at the moment he hear the mysterious voice. "_That voice, I know that voice. It remind me someone important to me_" he turn around His heart beat harder as he saw "Brother?" Dario smile (scary) "Your my Brother aren't you? It is you, i know...." a tear drop from his green eyes. "Yes, its me Glenn, your Brother, Dario, one of the 4 devas" he walk forward to Glenn "But how come?" Glenn ask Dario and he explain everything. The two take their time to talk to each other including Riddle and Karsh.

-----

"What's the Problem, Harle?" Starky sat beside Harle carrying his liquid (meow whatever) "You seem not in your self (wrong grammar, so what?) 

"Huh? are you talking to me? oh well, its nothing" she replied and drink her favourite drink ( you know, the one she order in the bar)

-----

"Umm, ahh, Hey can I eat this tail?"

"Don't be a pig Fargo, don't you see, its the last fish (whatever) here!!. Just give to someone else... like me" Viper said

-----

"So hows your life here?" Leena shyly asked Leena (Home world)

"Still the same" Leena replied liedly

"No!, I mean living in this world with him..." she said turning to red

"Ahh with him? so you know? what a coincidence" Leena said Blushing (And leena, leena yah leena..whatever)

-----

In the Vipers Manor Garden, Kid, remember the night that she was poisoned and fall. The time that she's with him, in the adventure of finding the truth and saving the time by defeating the time devourer. In rescuing herself "Schala" by using the legendary Chrono Cross, but that was just the past, 1 year later. "_I wonder what's the bloody hell his doing now_". She nab her Amulet and hold it tightly.

------

"Hmmm....The food smells delicious!" He take a bite "WOW!!" This was the sweatiest food he ever taste!. So, he decided to enjoy too and forget his mission for a while.

"Hey! what are young doing? You must be in the kitchen and not here!" someone scolded him. So the man turn around. His eyes widened.

"You? We meet again? Norris!" 

"Yeah, so how your job, I mean your mission as a spy." Norris ask Norris (HOME). He immediately place his hand on Norris (Another) mouth

"Psst...be quiet!. not now, im having a great time"

"HEY YOU, YEAH YOU TWO" The Old man Radius call them.

"Yes, Sir" The two of them say it at the same time. "What is it Sir?" And again at the same time. They share glances and Laugh.

"Weird. Now you twin or whatever, wait here and call me if the seafood that I orders arrived. k? and also, fried it and make it more tastier!" Radius left them hurrying for the lobster.

"A seafood? Again? Don't they have a tuna in the can, ready-to-eat? and also a hamburger?. Nah whatever. come-on lets wait and do our work!"

------

Later, a soldier came inside asking for Radius. Norris call Radius and he head outside. "WOW!!!" he saw a 12 footer shark "That is the biggest shark that I ever see!" he smell the sweetness of blood flowing in the body of the shark. Tasty!. He call some soldiers to bring to shark in slaughter room. "Here you go" The Old man pay the two villagers who caught the shark. He invited them to go inside but the another man refuse to go because he has a lot of things to do in the village, he left and thank the other man and The Old man (Radius) for the money. "Just two of us, lets head inside and talk". The soldiers open the main door and the two go inside. 

"Tell me, why your late." Radius started to scold, Nah that's bad, lets just say, he started Gah hah hah hah hah!!.

"...." No response....... "Did you overslept again?" Radius said as he get his drink.

"Yah as always" The young man replied. "I knew, I knew it! Im really Great!! He he he he" He laugh

"hah hah hah ha ha" The young man try to ride with the Old man.

....Long Silence....

His laugh got peoples attention. Somewhat they knew or who is the owner of that voice.

------

"Hey! zet voice, I know zet voice" Harle stand-up and search where the golden voice came from...

"He's here!" Leena exclaimed and she stand from where she sat and head to him.

------

At last they found him... "SERGE!!" All the people in the party greet him. Leena appear in then scene. "Did you overslept again?" Leena scolded Serge as she place her hand on her waist. Poshul appears on the scene. Take 2! "Sergeppoi!! did you bring some heckranbone?" Geez!, she asking for a bone? why don't she just eat a beef and take the bone? Argh!! shes just making a scene. A demi-human turns "Yo Serge! your sexier than before!" Harle greet him, as always..... Gah hah hah hah! "And Serge.." Starky grab Harle outside the Vipers manor. "...."....Another One.."Serge! Man, Come! join with us!! Have a Drink" A group of warriors call him....."Serge" another side "Ser...." in front "S...." ....."_Argh! can they just leave me alone?_" Serge decided to go in a quiet place... "Hey Serge!..Serge!!" ask a warrior "Hey did you saw Serge?" The warrior say no.

------

"_Maybe here_" Serge head forward until he saw a 3 way. The west head to the library, to the north is an elevator to Dario's office and to the east is a secret room. (Don't need to know).. He think and after while, he decided t go north. When he arrived at the top, he hear a voice calling his name. He alarmed and quickly ran to the east looking at his back. 

-----

Kid hear something "_huh? did I hear Serge's name_?" she look around "_Maybe he's downstairs, talking with the bloody Leena_" she turn back on her position and bow herself. All she can do is too recall the time that she's with Serge.

----

At last, Serge finally at the top, on the Vipers manor Garden. He immediately bow and take a big breath, he walk forward unaware on his surroundings..... 

THE END....

FIN....

================================================================================

Gah hah hah hah hah hah!!!! End.....................Just kidding!!! There's still a Chapter 2, so watch-out. 

Be responsible, read and write a review. Woooh! I finally I finished my first Chrono Cross Fic. *sweetdrop*.Pls. review so I will be alarmed that there's someone who read my fic. I have a bad grammar!, so don't complain about that.... Gah hah hah hah!! Please Review even its BAD *,* or GOOD ^o^... Pls. review...

================================================================================ 


	2. eh? whAt wAs thAt?

New Page 1

**Title:**Till the day we meet again 

**Chapter: **2 (eh? what Was that?) 

**By: **The Chrono Trigger (me! Gah hah hah hah hah)

================================================================================

Disclaimer: I don't own CC (Obcourse! Damn you!!) All the characters are owned and copyright by Squaresoft ©

Note: Be responsible Reader, read and write a review!

================================================================================

As he reach the top, he bow his head and take a big breath, folding both his hands on his chest and start thinking while walking forward. "_What happen? What happens to me? I, my self, was trying to avoid people. I'm not like this before, NOT! since they all come and call me. There's something that bothers me, that's why I cant resist in populated area_" He stop walking and try to look up to the sky, "_Hmmph?_" he saw someone in front of him. "_Kid? But, what she's doing here?_" I soon as he saw her, he calm and forgot the things that bother him, it gives peace to him. Then, he starts to stare at her....

-----

Kid still holding her amulet. Having a peace of mind at the garden (I mean here, or somewhere) inhaling some fresh air that flows over her gracious body. While wind, blows up her shiny blondie hair to the cerulean skies. "Serge...."

-----

Serge hear it (he he he, do ya know how? its because he has 2 ears! He he he he) and then smile. "What is it Kid?" he try to response to get her attention. He put his hands on his pocket and goes beside her.

"Ser..Serge!! What are ya doing here? I mean how....." She was so shocked as she discovers that he's just beside to her.

"You mean what? Is there anything that bothers you?" He asks her smiling with the mildest voice he ever could. She was shock again! But not like before *Grrrrrr*. "Eh? Ar ya on yer self-Sergey? Matey? Ya seem not unto yer self. What did ya eat?" She wonders why Serge act and treat her like that, and THAT!!

He scratch his head "He he he, am I? I'm just trying to greet you, Good Morning Kid!!"

She smiles " Silly..." she put her left hand on her waist and look up to the sky. "So, how's yer life? What's the feeling of living back on yer own world?"

"There, I found a job on Termina, in a bar. And spent all my free time practicing and sometimes fishing" he said facing Kid. *Grin* "So, how about you? Kid? Tell me, What's the life of being a thief, a member of a Radical Dreamers?" He leans on the wall. "..." Kid has no response. 

"It's okey, you don't need to answer me if you don't want" he said smiling, damn! He always smiles!! for what? (Is he stupid?) 

"_Hell! Why does he act like that? He act strange...very strange. But, I'm really glad that we bump into..._" 

"I really missed you so much Kid, since the time we're been turn apart" Serge said softly...

Kids eyes widened on what she heard and at this moment, her heart was turn into sadness and she start to worry on something might happen "_I know, that there's only a few hours left and we'll be turn away from each other again_". She walks in front of Serge, and raised her amulet at his face "Serge... I want you to keep this" she pleases Serge.

"Your Favourite amulate? but..bbut why?" he ask her. 

"Please? As a remembrance, please keep it for me" she said sadly. She handed the amulet to him and he take it. As the time they're hand met, the amulet start to glows and glows bigger and bigger. Serge quickly holds her hand tightly, as he doest want to let it go. All turns to white. (Just like you cant see anything) Serge fall to the ground...

-----

"Yo Serge! your lunch is getting cold, better eat it-up before its too late" Serge look at his Lunch Box. "Right!!" he agreed. It's been 12 noons, and it is their Lunchtime. They ate they're food outside, under the trees. He ate his lunch in just a minute (he's a pig ya know). "Damn! Your always like that!". Later, inside the classroom,. ..

"Hey Serge! Do you know what's new today? The latest game that was published yesterday"

"....." *Grin* Look where Serge stared at.

"Ehem.. LLLEEEENNNNNNAAAAA, SERGE IS STARING AT YOU AGAIN!!!!" He shouted. All his classmates look at Serge and start to make fun with him. All the girls got jealous to her, always, every time they hear a topic about them. "No, I'm not, I'm not staring at her, believe me!" Serge tries to explain, but his actually staring at her and he also has hidden feelings for her, but not much. They're section was the noisiest at that time, but not until their Teacher came and execute them all.

7:30 am. While walking, heading to Vipers University. "Yo Serge! Good Morning!" Korcha Greet him *Grin* "Did you know the latest news for to day?"

"Sorry Korcha, but I don't watch TV and you know that!"

"I know, I know. You're still playing that Chrono Cross. And until now, you haven't finished it. Am I right?"

"Wrong!! he he he!!! In fact, I already win it 3 times and I play it now for the fourth time. Got that?"

"Okey, Okey, calm your self!" korcha try to quiet down Serge.

7:50 am..Serge found something suspicious to Korcha.

"Why your so excited and joyful this day?"

"Uh me? No nothing, I'm always like this" Korcha reply blushing

Their Teacher came...

"Okey class, before we start our lesson, I would like to introduce to you, your new classmate!"

Serge felt sleepy because of overtime playing. So, he decided to sleep for a while (in the class).

A yellow blondie hair girl with a blue sparkling ocean eyes, wears a delight pure white enters the room.

"Whoa! All the guys and the gals inside the room was amaze to her. Some of the guys eyes, widened and some girls are jealous to her.

"Pls. introduce yourself to us" Mr. Yuki requested. (Sensei)

"Hi! My name is Schala Zeal and I'm 16 yrs. old and just call me KID"

"Okey, just call her KID." *look around* "There! Sit beside to that blue hair boy" pointing a sleeping boy.

She walks to the boy. The chair was for two students. The boy sat on it, and for the extra space, there is his bag. Kid try to wake the boy up, but it has no effect.

"Mr. Serge!" no response "Serge!" still no response

"Leave it to me Sir!" Korcha suggested. He inhales "SERGE!! WAKE-UP!!!" Serge jump-up, he looks around then blushes. All of his classmate laugh at him.

"Mr. Sleepy Head, as a punishment, go outside this room and get pale of water and hold it until my class dismiss!"

All of his classmates laugh at him again.

-----

12:00 noon Lunchtime. Korcha immediately run outside to check Serge-up. And found...

"Damn! Sleep again? Even outside?" Korcha awake Serge and help him out the pale of water down and head inside to eat their lunch. Serge bow as he enter the room (thinking about a game) and slowly walk to his chair. He wonders why there's a different bag beside him, he just ignore it (coz his lazy). He gets his lunch box and opens it. "Yum!" he said ready to bunch-it-up, suddenly.. "Hello" a strange voice said...

cont...

================================================================================

Wah!!! Thanx for the reviews!! And again I need at least 8 reviews to make the next chap. to be posted! Gah hah hah hah hah! That's a trick!

================================================================================


	3. All of a sudden

Chapter 3

**Title:** Till the day we meet again 

**Chapter: **3 (All of a Sudden) 

**By: **The Chrono Trigger (Okey Fine!)

================================================================================

Disclaimer: I don't own CC (Obcourse! Damn you!!) All the characters are owned and copyright by Squaresoft ©

Note: Be responsible Reader, read and write a review!

================================================================================

Serge set sights on where the voice is. Kid surprise when she saw Serge in the flesh, her eyes widen at that second, and then look fiercely at him. Every the student on the room stop and look at them on what may happen.Silences spread to the whole room and nobody wants to bother them. Every move that Kid do makes them more curious. After the long silence, Serge speak-up "Hmmm… Who are you?" all the students inside fall to the ground.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW HER?"Korcha yelled at him. Korcha raise his hand ready to thump his head. Nevertheless Kid look at him, he feels ashamed to see Kid saw him like that and shyly lay his hand down and bend over.

"Ehem, Let me introduce myself" Kid interrupted to take Serge's Attention back. Serge look at her and the other students look at her too. (they sure look like a damn)"My name is Schala Zeal! From Zeal City. Just call me Kid" she then smiles. "How about you? You will be my seatmate so it will be better if you will introduce yourself too so I wont get on trouble on what should I call to you"

"Okey. My name is Serge and I'm from Arni Village. Hmmm…Nice to meet you" Serge stand and extend his hand over.

Kid pause and stare at his hand "_Ummm..its my chance?_" she starts to think. She smiles and lends her hand over his hand. Serge smiles and seems delighted.

"Hey Kid!" Leena walk over to Kid and quickly grab her hand away from Serge. "Lets go around and check the whole campus so you'll be familiar here". Without Kid's agree, Leena Pull her away.

"Wait!" Serge tries to stop Leena. Kid and Leena look at him and Kid giggles. Korcha walks in front of Serge and ask him about a game. Serge change he's look to Korcha and start to discuss with him. Kid sadly bows her head. Leena seems happy about it and drag Kid outside. And Leena starts to tour her around. The two boys discuss their own topic while others start to do their own business.

=============

After their class without talking to each other, Serge Pack his things-up ready to go. Korcha Grab his bag and quickly run outside. Serge comes angry and hurrying to run outside.Kid feel relief to saw that the two was gone. However, a group of young ladies (Her classmates) come to approach her

"Hey! Would you like to come with us to the mall?"Leena ask her.

"Yeah! We're going to watch Final Fantasy: The spirit within!" Lisa said.

"Really? Sure! I'll go with you guys!" Kid agrees to go with them.*Giggles*

cont...

================================================================================

This chapter is kinda short, sorry for that. Actually I split chapter 3 into chapter 3 and 4. Yeah something like that ha ha! But don't forget R/R. Read and Review! I won't blackmail you again, I don't feel doing things like that so all you need to do is Review and Review until I receive enough Review. Yah hah! 

================================================================================


End file.
